


If someone asked

by HellaGayCourf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto likes rough sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaGayCourf/pseuds/HellaGayCourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative version of episode 9 in which Makoto is with Sousuke in the elevator (no, they don't fuck in the elevator . Sorry. Maybe some other time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If someone asked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one of my sleepness nights and just dug it up again and it's 3 am so even though I looked through it again and changed this and that, it will probably still have a lot of stupid shit in it and English is not my first language so there will be even more shit. Sorry.   
> It will probably even be worse since it's been years since I wrote a fanfiction, oh god.
> 
> Also, maybe it's just me, but I think that Sousuke would be a guy who curses a lot, especially when he's annoyed, so yeah, there will be a lot of of the word "fuck" and such.

If someone asked him why, Sousuke would probably have no idea what to reply. He doesn't know why he did that, he couldn't even explain to himself why.

But when the brunette looked at him with that sickening look, as if he was his mother or something, he just couldn't stand him. He knew Makoto. He knew that young man who used to go to the same school as Rin, that little scared kid that grew up to pretend like he's responsible for all the people around him, _Mr. Big Brother_. But he never really did talk to him until now.

"What happened to your shoulder? It… Didn't quite heal, did it?"

That soft voice. That _goddamn_ soft voice of his. It made Sousuke sick. Everything about this guy and just everyone in this damn place made him sick, why couldn't they leave him alone for like one second?

"Sousuke? Please, say something."

Makoto still looked at him so sadly, those big green eyes looking at Sousuke like they understood him and felt his pain. It felt like that deep green could swallow him just with this simple look.  
Sousuke huffed and got out of the elevator, walking to his room. Makoto followed.

"Sousuke, please tell me! What happened to your arm? You can trust me, I… I won't even tell Rin."

The dark haired man stopped just a few steps away from his door and sighed deeply. "Fuck off." He hissed. The brunette frowned and still stood there, even having the nerves to come closer. "No."  
Looks like he grew some balls.  
"I'll just repeat it for you one more time…" Sousuke muttered, turning around to glare at the other. " _Fuck. Off_."  
"No. I will stay until you tell me what happened."

 

The butterfly swimmer would maybe say that it might have been the combination of the sleepiness of the night and the excitement for the tournament the day afterwards. Maybe it was because his shoulder hurt like a bitch and that Gou had to remind him of it. Maybe it was because he had to keep seeing the way Rin went to that asshole Haru, watch him laugh around with him and talk to him.  
He didn't know.

He didn't know why he suddenly pulled Makoto to the door and pinned him against it, glaring at him as if he was trying to kill him with his stare. There was something in Makoto's eyes. There was fear, surprise and something he couldn't really figure out. But he didn't care, he continued to look at him before biting his neck like an animal. Oh, it would be so wonderful if they were just animals. Sousuke could bite him then and just leave, the slightly smaller man would finally understand that he was a pain in the ass and go.  
But they're not animals. And thus biting someone isn't a way to scare them. Sure, they will think that you're an insane idiot, but it's not really a good way to intimidate people.  
That's what Sousuke was thinking as he bit Makotos neck and heard that gasp. It wasn't a gasp out of fear, it seemed almost pleased and for whatever reason Sousuke liked it and bit him again. "W-What are you doing?!" Makoto asked, slight panic in his voice and struggling against Sousuke's grip.  
"Shut up." Yamazaki let go of his one hand to open the door, dragging Makoto inside with himself before locking the door behind them. He couldn't help it but smirk at the mark he had left. What a pity it was that a simple biting mark would already disappear very soon and maybe not be seen at all anymore when everyone is watching half naked Tachibana.  
But… There was something that wouldn't disappear so soon.

Before Makoto could react, Sousuke pulled him close again and put an arm around him before pulling his head back by the hair, making him yelp slightly. He bit into his neck before sucking at it hard, running his tongue over his skin a few times.  
The colour of Makoto's face could compete with a tomato now. He gasped and begged Sousuke to stop and let him go and then he-  
He _moaned_.

"P-Please stop…" He panted softly but did nothing to push Yamazaki away who somehow was even angrier now, sucking a few more marks. He then finally released Makoto who stepped back, stumbling onto Sousuke's bed. "What are you planning to do?"  
Sousuke just shrugged and walked over to him, pinning both of the others hands over his head with one hand, using the other to pull at the collar of his shirt. He pulled it down and leaned forward to mark Makoto's collarbones. Makoto wriggled slightly. "S-Stop it, everyone is going to see those tomorrow!"   
"Perfect."

Tachibana's eyes widened slightly. He seemed to understand it now. Sousuke wanted to humiliate him. Everyone should see him with the marks all over his body, maybe laugh at him, spread some rumours about him. The whole Iwatobi team would be looked down on just because Makoto is a little hungry-

Sousuke blinked. A little hungry what? What is he even thinking right now?   
He moved a little up again to nip at the spot between the other's neck and shoulder, still determined to mark him even though he was starting to question his actions. But he stopped moving when his leg accidentally pressed between Makoto's.

_Oh._  
Now Sousuke knows what word he was looking for.

Sousuke looked up to the younger student who had let out another soft moan and turned his head away to not face the other. What a little fucker, what a kinky little fucker he was. That sweet little nice guy who speaks so softly is already almost as hard as a rock with just a few bites.   
Yamazaki was furious now, but he smirked. The look on Makoto's face was perfect.  
His eyes widen, now because of the surprise, as if he himself didn't even notice, his cheeks flushed with shame, his bottom lip between his teeth...  
"Fuck, you look hot." Sousuke muttered without even noticing himself, before leaning down again to suck at Makoto's skin, continuing to make him gasp and writhe slightly under him.  
"S-Sousuke, please stop before this gets any more embarrassing...!"  
"I told you to shut up, goddammit."  
"But-"

It was a random sudden idea, but he did it anyway in the hopes that Makoto would shut up.   
He kissed him. He kissed him hard. This wasn't something lovers would do to show their passion, god no, it was a fight between rivals, with even more biting and sucking.   
And to Sousuke's (slight) surprise, Makoto returned the kiss. The hands holding the brunette's wrists were useless, so he took them away. The almost stranger's arms even wrapped themselves around Sousuke's neck.

It was a strange feeling. Sousuke never really even was in a relationship, nobody ever did that. He messed around with some people, but it never included kissing, never like this.  
But... it wasn't _too bad_ , so he let it happen, pressing and twirling his tongue around Makoto's, even enjoying the soft little sounds the other was making now (he would never admit that though).  
Yamazaki moved his hand under the other's shirt, moving it up a little. He could feel the tiny goosebumps on his skin, but other than that, his skin was surprisingly smooth. The thought of ruining such pretty skin with more marks got even more exciting.

He didn't notice when exactly the kiss ended, but when he did, he pulled Makoto's shirt over his head. The other raised his arms to make it easier for him. Sousuke ran his hand over his chest for a moment, watching it moving up and down, faster than it probably should.   
_Fuck,_ Makoto's body was hot too, was Sousuke's only thought. He was so lost in the situation that he couldn't even slap himself for that ridiculous thought.

Then he flicked his thumb over one of his nipples after asking himself if it was even normal to have such pink nipples, damn.  
He earned another soft gasp from the other with that and did it again, leaning down to suck lightly at the other sensitive spot. Makoto began to writhe under him again.  
"O-Oh god, Sousuke..."  
"I said shut up." Sousuke growled and bit lightly into his skin, making him yelp and mutter a soft apology.  
Yamazaki moved his free hand to palm the bulge then, rubbing slightly against it. Makoto pressed into the touch, almost desperate. "Please." He begged before biting his lip again, as if he was ashamed.

He should be, he fucking should be. Sousuke pressed down a bit too hard, making Makoto yelp again. But it was followed by a soft moan. He was definitely loving this, this little kinky ass.  
Speaking of ass...

"Turn around." Sousuke demanded, sitting up suddenly and just looking down to Makoto who blinked before turning around and even pulling his pants down. "Fucking hell, do you do this often? I bet you do..."  
Tachibana bit into the pillow at those words, blushing once again deeply. But he smiled slightly, he loved it. God, he was so getting off to this, Sousuke could barely stand it. So he spanked him. First just gently, to see how the other would react at the slap, then harder. Makoto was moaning again. He was raising his ass, asking for more quietly. This was fucking ridiculous.

Have Sousuke's pants always been this tight?

It was getting too hot in the room, so he pulled off his shirt as well before moving to the nightstand to look inside it. In the background he could hear Makoto whining slightly, not having wanted it to stop. He got the vaseline and coated his fingers with it before pressing them against the brunette's entrance, making him gasp and shiver before pressing back.   
"Did you ever get fucked by another guy?" Sousuke asked, frowning slightly and still not pushing in.

"W-What?" Makoto blinked and turned his head to him. "That doesn't matter, does it?"  
"Yes it fucking does."  
Makoto sighed and pressed his head back into the pillow and nodded.   
"So, you're not a virgin then?" Sousuke checked.  
Makoto just nodded again.  
"God, I bet you're a real slut."

The other moaned at his words, then groaned when his finger entered him. Sousuke waited a moment before rolling his finger a little, making Tachibana shiver. He didn't fucking have the whole night, dammit, he wanted this to be quick.  
He soon added another finger and spread them, scissoring the younger swimmer open. Watching as he trembled slightly under him, moaning and panting and even moving his hips a little against the fingers, Yamazaki bit his own lip and pressed his hand a little against himself. When did he even get so hard by just watching this little shit?

After Makoto was open enough, he pulled his fingers out slowly and spanked him again, grinning at the reddening cheeks of his ass. Then he put his one hand on his hip and lined himself up with the other after pulling his pants down, nudging the head of his messily with vaseline covered cock against the backstroker.

He surprised himself by asking this, and he still doesn't know why he did, but he just did.  
With a softer quieter voice he asked Makoto. "Ready? Do you want this?"  
Makoto couldn't help it but chuckle softly at the sudden kindness of the other, making Sousuke frown and blush very lightly. Makoto then looked back to him with a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm ready."

Sousuke nodded and pushed in until the head was inside the other, then thrusted in the rest a little roughly, getting out a load moan from the other. He waited a moment then for Makoto to adjust, stroking over his back and almost forgetting what he was actually doing when he saw his amazing muscles. When he felt the younger student relaxing around him, he slowly began to buck his hips forward, but quickly picking up the pace. Makoto turned his head a little so half of his face was pressed into the mattress and his eyes were closed while his mouth stood open, letting out breathless sounds of pleasure.   
Yamazaki thrusted harder soon, fucking Makoto into the mattress with low groans and panting while Makoto moaned and gripped at the bedsheets.   
And even though this was faster than Sousuke ever fucked anyone, Makoto still begged breathlessly in ecstasy, "F-Faster, Sousuke, _please_..."  
Maybe it was from all the anger, but he did manage to move faster, holding the other's hip now with just his left hand and yanking his head back with the right one by the hair, turning it to kiss him even messier than before.

He let go of his hair when Makoto more or less managed to hold himself up to kiss back and Sousuke used his free hand to reach forward then. Wrapping his fingers around the younger's twitching cock, he began to jerk him off quickly as he felt his own orgasm building up fast.   
Tachibana began to moan his name over and over again now, incomprehensibly begging for more but managing to say the other's name clearly. It was enough to bring Sousuke closer over the edge, hearing his name with that goddamn soft voice that was filled with need and lust. Dammit, this shouldn't be so hot. How the hell is he supposed to face Makoto after this tomorrow?

But all the blood from Sousuke's brain was completely somewhere else so he paid these thoughts no attention, forgetting them instantly before he felt Makoto twitch slightly and spilling over his hand and the bed. He tightened around his cock as well and that was the final push he needed.

He came hard inside the other and panted heavily, leaning against his back.   
All he could mutter when he was back to his senses and pulled out was just " _Fuck_."  
Makoto chuckled before turning around and stroking over Sousuke's cheek, then sitting up to kiss his shoulder.

 

If someone asked him why the hell he fucked Makoto into a mattress and left several marks on his body for everyone to see the next day, Sousuke would still have no answer. But damn, he doesn't regret any bit of it and would do it again. 

Good thing nobody knows so nobody will ask.


End file.
